This invention presents a novel way of producing energy and hydrocarbons inexpensively. The reactants in this method are carbon dioxide and water, which are reacted over a novel catalyst complex comprised of a magnesium hydroxide/carbonate complex to form low cost energy, hydrogen, hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, and oxygen which may be used as fuels and/or other useful products.